Amber Potter and the Philosophers stone
by DRacoManiacx24
Summary: what if Harry Potter had a twin sister? Met Amber Potter, twin sister of Harry (and older sister, despite whatever Harry tells you!) and also the best friend of harry. what happens when they get to hogwarts? will Amber be sorted into Gryffindor? or will the pull of the notorious Slytherin get the better of her? And what happens when she meets Draco Malfoy? will they be friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- the twins who lived.

Hi! I'm Amber Potter. I live in number four privite drive with my awful aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, their great fat son Dudley Dursley and my brother, Harry Potter. Ten years. That's how long me and Harry have had to endure those three. TEN YEARS! Ten years getting blamed for things that went wrong in the house, and we didn't do anything, but it was always the same: three weeks in the cupboard without food, but we did our waiting and we snuck out at night to get food from the kitchen when the Dursleys were asleep. My full name is Amber Sophia Lilly Emily Potter, but please, just call me Amby. My brother has a somewhat shorter title: Harry James Potter. We both have scars from a car crash when our parents died. Harry has a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and I have a weird, sort of cloud-like scar on my hand. Harry has Green eyes and glasses, with black messy hair that never lies straight, whereas I am totally different. I have waist-length red hair and blue eyes with no glasses. My hair is also slightly curly at the bottom, and it always stays that way, no matter how I try to remove them. I also have my ears pierced, something I went out and did myself a few years back in a shop called Claires, and I always wear the same pair of golden studs because I can't afford any others, but personally I like them. All the abuse and suffering changed one day…

It was the summer of 1990, and me and Harry were eating breakfast with our aunt and uncle when the post arrived.

"Get the post, Dudley." Muttered uncle Vernon from under his rather large newspaper

"Make the twins get it!" whined Dudley, eyes fixed on the TV

"Get the post, twins." Muttered Uncle Vernon again.

"Make Dudley get it" Me and Harry chorused together. (I know- we're so connected with each other!)

"GET THE DAMN POST TWINS OR I'LL KNOCK THE CHEEK OUTTA YOU!" screamed uncle Vernon, throwing his newspaper at us.

We skidded down the hall and to the front door. On the mat were four letters; an electric bill, a postcard addressed from our aunt Marge and….. A letter for me and Harry.

"But… who could be writing to us?" I asked Harry as we walked slowly back to the kitchen. Harry made a move to open the door back to the kitchen.

"no, wait Harry they might take the letter away from us!" I whispered, worries swept over me and I stared to get nervous.

"oh, come on Ambs, why would they? It's illegal!" and he walked back into the kitchen. I groaned and walked back in too.

I handed the post to uncle Vernon and went and sat back down, and together we started to open the letter, very slowly.

" they've got a letter! Dad! The twins have got a letter!" Dudley yelled, excitedly. That blew it. Uncle Vernon snatched the letter out of our hands and opened it himself, with aunt Petunia peering over his shoulders. Any colour that Aunt Petunia had left in her face drained out right then.

"they've got the letter! Vernon! Just like _she _did! Oh Vernon what are we going to do?"

uncle Vernon turned to face us, very slowly, like it was our fault that we had a letter " out! get out! all of you! and you too Dudley!" uncle Vernon said sharply. I wasn't going to give in that easily.

"GIVE US OUR LETTERS!" i yelled at him, making a grab for it

"GET OUT YOU STUPID GIRL OR WILL I HAVE TO BEAT YOU?!" uncle Vernon roared at me, as he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me into the hall.

* * *

We ended up on a hut on a rock in the middle of the English Channel. it was 30 seconds till our birthday (I'm the oldest by the way - no matter what Harry may tell you!) i looked at Harry as Dudley's watch started counting down, his face was excited, it's not every day you turn eleven!

10, 9, 8, 7, 6

maybe we'll wake Dudley up, just for the fun of it

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

BOOM!

Dudley woke up stupidly "wheres the cannon?!"

the door fell down and a sort of giant walked into the room...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for not posting! I was a bit on the ill side, but all better now!**

A giant of a man walked into the room. He picked up the door and placed it back where it used to be. "sorry about that, but Harry, Amber, it would've been best just to open the door like a polite person" he grinned at me, and Dudley tried to hide his fat body behind me, even though he is twice the size of me. Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia ran in, Uncle Vernon holding a shot gun

"I demand you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!" he yelled at the man.

The giant strode over to Uncle Vernon and twisted his gun clean into a knot and threw it in the corner.

I was terrified now, as the man walked over to the sofa and plopped himself down on it, and lit a fire in the grate. He brought out sausages and a kettle, tea bags and three enormous sized mugs. Me and Harry looked at each other. I plucked up the courage and went and sat down next to him "I'm ever so sorry, but who are you?" I asked, and the stepped back slightly, for fear of him hitting me. the Giant chuckled  
"now now Amber, i'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to take you away for a while! Now what was the question? Ah, yes! now, I am Rubeus Hagrid- keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." he said, grinning down at me.  
now i was confused, and i probably looked it, and Harry certainly did when i looked around at him. I looked back at Hagrid, who looked shocked

"you don't know about Hogwarts? blimey, don't you wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" he said, still looking shocked

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were cowering in a corner of the room, when, as Hagrid was just about to say something, Uncle Vernon ran forward

"no! no!_ no! No! no! _ NO! you will NOT tell them ANYTHING!" he yelled**  
**

Hagrid turned around and yelled

"NO DURSLEY, GO AWAY, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! (he turned to me and Harry) Harry, Amber; your a wizard and witch."

the shock overcame me for a moment. No? Me? A witch? no, that's a mistake!

Hagrid was chuckling. I had said it all out loud. Harry looked amazed, and was, for some odd reason, looking at his hands like they were the crown jewels.

Hagrid raised and eyebrow "Well, Amber; did you ever make anything happen? Anything you didn't know how to explain?"

He grinned "right then, shall we get going? I've booked us rooms in a better place than this _dump _and then we can set off in the morning.

**hellooo, so i'm getting a little bit of writers block (mainly due to going back to school tommorow :( ) so, i need you guys to pl tell me some first years? pretty plz?**

**name:**

**house:**

**friends with Amber?**

**friends with Harry?**

**Muggleborn, Halfblood or Pureblood?**

**well, thats all i got :) so, yeah, i will update sooner (i hope!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting: GSCE year is tough…**

**Anyway, so I got a few bad reviews for this story, and you know what? Haters gonna hate. I love writing, and I also don't think I'm doing anything wrong. So, listen, I'm only 14, a bit crappy at English, but I still write. I love what I do, so if you write anymore bad reviews, you know what? I don't care! So, thank you, I've had my rant. On with my story! **

When I woke up, I found myself, not on the floor of that hut, but in a hotel bed, with fluffy white towels and all that stuff. There was a bang at the door, and I heard Hagrid's voice

"Amber! C'mon we gotta get moving!"

I smirked, wondering how Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley would get back, as we had nabbed their boat.. (ah, sweet revenge!).

I jumped out of bed and quickly changed and left the room. I met Hagrid and Harry in the hotel restaraunt, where i ate the best breakfast i had ever had in my entire life: two fried eggs, two hash browns, a sausage, two rashers of bacon and baked beans. We left the hotel and got on a FOUR HOUR journey to London. We got off at Paddington station, where i was temporarily distracted by the poster for the new Percy jackson movie (bit of an obsession there...). We took the tube to Charring Cross Road, where we walked down until we got to a grotty old pub tucked into a small corner. Hagrid got in, and Me and harry followed, harry looking as puzzled as i felt.

Inside there were several people, a few men at the bar and three witches sitting at a table in a back corner. The barman looked up, and smirked. "The usual i presume today Hagrid?" he asked across the room, picking up a glass to fill with what i thought to be beer.

"Can't today, m'afraid Tom, i'm on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jump.

Everyone's eye's went wide when they spotted our scars and after ten minutes of shaking hands and saying hello to what seemed like a thousand people we were finally outside of the pub, where there were a few bins, and a brick wall. Hagrid tapped a few bricks and the wall opened onto the most wonderful street i had ever seen...


End file.
